1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for reducing the bitter taste of water soluble actives, e.g. drugs, and, more particularly to a process of co-grinding such actives with beta-cyclodextrin to form an inclusion complex which masks the intrinsic bitter taste of such drugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some water soluble actives may possess intrinsically bitter taste which makes them very unpleasant to take orally. Beta-cyclodextrin is known to mask this bitter taste when combined with the drug as an inclusion complex. See J. Szejtli et al, European J. of Pharmaceutics and Biopharmaceutics 61 (2005) 115-125 and references cited therein. However, complex formation is a slow process, particularly when the components are admixed in the solid state. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a new and improved process of preparing such inclusion complexes and of using such complexes to mask the bitter taste of the drug active.